Kyumin Story
by elfyunchan
Summary: Apakh takdir itu ada? Perpisahan, mudah bagimu? I Hate U But I Love You


Nama : Kim Na Young ( TelekineticsELF)

Tittle : Heartquake

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Genre : Yaoi Romance Sad

Rating : T

Length : One Shot

Waning : TYPO, Abjad tidak sesuai EYD, Membosankan, BoyXBoy Love, Yaoi Only ^^

Author baru

Baru belajar buat fanfiction

Baru buat akun

Baru yah itulah silahkan dibaca ^^

Don't Bashing

Don't Silent

All Sungmin POV

"Aku ingin berpisah"

Sangat gampang kau mengatakan berpisah. Tanpa beban? Kau sangat mudah berpisah? I Hate You But I Miss You. 1 tahun bersama kau ingin melupakan kenangan itu? Kau Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah mencuri hati Lee Sungmin.

Flashback *2012*

Aku berjalan ke taman di belakang sekolah. Aku hanya salah satu murid dari Shinwa High School. Terlihat namja tampan yang sedang duduk di dekat pohon. Wajahnya terlihat sedih? Ia sedang memakai headphone di telinganya. Aku mendekati namja itu. Tidak salahkan berkenalan?

"Annyeong" Sapaku jangan lupa senyum manisku. Namja itu melepaskan Headphone yang ia pakai. "Siapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah angkuhnya. Ishhh aku kan cuman nanya dasar namja 'Evil'.

"Oh iya namaku Lee Sungmin. Kamu kelas 2 kan?" Tanyaku masih dengan senyum manisku. Namja itu hanya ber'Oh' ria. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida sunbae"

Oh jadi namja sombong ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun. "Oh iya kyu jangan panggil sunbae panggil hyung saja" ujarku. Ia hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"oh iya hyung besok kan hari minggu. Bagaimana kalo kita jalan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan menatapku. Ternyata dia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Boleh ^^ jam berapa kyuhyunnie?" Tanyaku. Mwo Kyuhyunnie? Huaaa Babo kenapa sudah punya nama kesayangan. Arghhh…. .

"Ahh bagaimana kalau di Taman bermain"

"Baik terserah kau saja lah" Kataku. Ia mengacak sekilas rambutku.

"Aku pergi dulu sekarang aku ada kelas hyung" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dasar namja aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari ketempat bermain. Terlambat… terlambat huaaa itu semua gara-gara hyukkie. Awas saja sampai kyuhyun sudah pulang.

"Hei hyung" Panggil seseorang aku segera membalikan badanku. Disana sudah ada kyuhyun dengan Softdrink di tangannya.

"Mianhae aku terlambat" Ujarku sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Gwenchana hyung" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Kajja" Bisiknya.

Banyak permainan yang kami naikki. Mulai dari rumah hantu, Sepeda untuk dinaikki berkeliling. Dan disinilah aku dan kyuhyun dibangku taman bermain.

"Aku belikan es krim yah hyung?"Tanyanya. Aku memainkan jariku dan mengangguk. Setelah itu kyuhyun datang dengan 2 es krim di tangannya. Aku membuka es krim ku. Dan mulai menjilatnya. Begitupun kyuhyun yang juga sedang menjilat es krimnya.

"Hyung kalau aku menyukaimu bagaimana?" Es krim yang aku pegang jatuh begitu saja saat mendengar kan perkataan kyuhyun. Suka? Baru 1 hari jalan langsung maen suka-suka aja.

"Yak jangan main-main kyuhyun" Ujarku. Aku membersihkan es krim yang berada di bajuku. "Aku serius"

"Mwo? Maksud kamu?" Tanyaku. aku bingung dengan kyuhyun?

"Saranghae~" Kata yang begitu cepat kudengar. Kata cinta yang begitu mudah dibibirnya. Apakah aku harus percaya?

"Kyu ini terlalu cepat" Ucapku pelan sambil menunduk. "Baiklah belajarlah mencintaiku hyung" Ia menangkup pipi chubbyku. Dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Deg… deg ada apa dengan jantungku?

"Nado saranghae" Ujarku malu-malu. Huaaa apakah ini benar?

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

Dan begitu bodoh aku menerimamu. Menjadi kekasihmu adalah hal terindah bagiku. Tapi kau sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Ani kau membenciku, melihat saja cuman sekilas. Awal yang baik dan akhir yang buruk begitulah dirimu. Awalnya kamu baik, manis, manja dan sifat mu berubah. Menjadi pemarah, egois, angkuh, inikah dirimu yang sebenarnya?

Flashback

"Kau sudah putus dengan kyuhyun?" Tanya sahabatku yang bernama Hyukkie.

"Ani. Wae?" Tanyaku sambil meminum Jus Strowberry yang ku pesan. Aku dan hyukkie sedang berada di café dekat kampus kami. Yah sekarang aku sudah lulus dan diterima di kyunghee university. Hyukkie adalah sahabatku di sma dan sekarang. Dia juga masuk di kampus yang sama.

"Kyuhyun lagi dekat dengan adik kelas kita seohyun" Ujarnya sambil menatap lekat mataku. huh gossip itu lagi. Sudah biasa aku dengar gossip seperti itu. Setiap ditanya kyuhyun pasti menjawab 'Kau kenapa sihh hyung' atau 'Berhenti mengurusiku lebih baik kau pulang. Aku hanya menghela nafas mendegar penuturan kyuhyun.

"Arraseo" gumamku. Sebenarnya eommaku menjodohkanku dengan sahabat baiknya. Tapi aku menolaknya. Yah kalian tau alasannya? Kyuhyun namja angkuh yang sudah menjadi kekasihku 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Minnie itu kyuhyun dan Seohyun" gumam hyukkie sambil menunjuk toko buku di samping café itu. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kea rah yang ditunjuk hyukkie.

"Disana ada namja dan yeoja sedang bergandengan tangan. Namja itu mengelus lembut rambut yeoja tersebut. Dan kalian tau? Namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun NamjaChinguku sendiri.

"Aku akan menemuinya" Ujarku pelan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk ku. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki ke tempat tersebut.

PLAK

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi yeoja tersebut. Pipinya memerah dan kyuhyun memandangku dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Aku tidak perduli dengannya. Yang perlu ku tanyakan adalah statusku. Ia segera menyeretku dan meninggalkan yeoja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin" bentaknya. Sekarang kami berada di lorong dekat café.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan penjelasanmu Cho Kyuhyun" Ujarku sinis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin berpisah" Katanya sambil membuang muka. Okey fine itu mau mu kan.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah kau ingin mengirimku pergi? Hahaha begitu kau tau perpisahan lebih cepat daripada kenangan? Bahkan aku bertemu denganmu itu semua hanya kesalahan" Teriakku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mata ini. Air mata ini terus mengalir.

"Aku rasa itu semua hanya kesalahan" Ujarnya dengan nada santai. Hiks… hikss… kau begitu bodoh Lee Sungmin.

"Taka da yang bisa ku katakana lagi kyuhyun ssi. Selamat tinggal" Aku segera berlari meninggalkannya.

Flashback off

Dan sekarang disinilah aku dikamar yang penuh kenangan. Lebih baik tidak ada kenangan dengan dirimu. Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti itu. "Berhentilah menangis Lee Sungmin" Hyukkie mencoba menenangkanku. Hatiku yang sakit, ketika mencintai seseorang. Itulah yang kurasakan.

"Hiksss… aku begitu bodoh…" Ujarku sedikit terisak. Ketika berpisah dia sama sekali tidak memandangku. Kyuhyunnie kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau telah mematahkan hati yang tulus mencintaimu. Neoumu apha.

"Lebih baik kita ke kampus. Ada donghae yang menghiburmu" aku mengangguk. Aku segera membersihkan jejak-jejak air mataku. dan tersenyum di kaca. "Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak. Sungmin tersenyumlah" Donghae sudah menceritakan 101 lelucon dan semuanya itu tidak lucu bagiku.

"Sebaiknya kita ke café depan kampus" Ujar hyukkie.

"Aku setuju" Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Gomawo Hyukkie Donghae kau sahabatku yang terbaik.

"Yak kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya hyukkie yang geleng-geleng melihat tingkah donghae yang terus membolak-balikkan menu di café ini.

"Kyuhyun" gumam hyukkie. Ternyata kyuhyun sedang asyik menggandeng Victoria dan duduk disamping meja kami.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya donghae. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku hanya memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih. Saat mata kami bertemu kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Apakah kau tak tau luka yang kau berikan untukku? Tidak bisakah kau memikirkanku yang menangis?

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunangan eomma mu?" Ujar hyukkie mengalihkan pandanganku. Oh iya aku belum cerita eommaku sudah memutuskanku untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya. Hyukkie dan donghae pun setuju katanya supaya melupakan Kyuhyun namja yang sudah membuatku begini.

"Aku tidak tau eomma yang menentukkan tanggalnya" Ujarku sambil menulis pesananku. Aku hanya memesan bubble tea.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ke toilet pria. Disana ada kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. Aku segera masuk kedalam bilik toilet. Setelah itu membasuh tanganku. Kyuhyun sedang mengeringkan tangannya. Huaaa bagaimana ini?

"Apa kabar hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun lengkap dengan senyum hangatnya. Apakah aku harus menjawab tidak? Atau baik-baik saja?

"Baik" Aku sedikit membuang muka. Kyuhyun sepertinya terlihat kecewa. Rasakan itu.

"Kau tau hyung. Aku sepertinya merindukkan senyumanmu" Ujarnya lirih.

"Aku sepertinya melupakan cara tersenyum. Saat kau meninggalkanku sangat sakit, kau membiarkanku sakit seperti ini?" Kataku lirih. Aku sudah meneteskan air mata kyuhyun memelukku. Dengan kasar aku melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau taukan kita sudah berpisah" Ujarnya santai.

"Kau tau kau adalah namja yang paling aku benci" Ujarku sambil meninggalkannya. "I Miss U Kyu" ujarku pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ketempat donghae dan hyukkie. Aku meminum bubble teaku dengan perasaan kacau. "Gwenchana?" Tanya hyukkie. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Bagaimana kalo kita pergi minum soju" Kata donghae. Hyukkie mengangguk. Aku sempat melirik ketempat kyuhyun dan dia dengan asyiknya tertawa dengan yeoja di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti minum sungminnie" sayup-sayup kudengar suara hyukkie. Yah aku sudah mabuk. Ini sudah gelas ke 10.

"Ahh minggir" aku merebu soju yang diambil donghae. Bodoh itulah yang ingin kukatakan. Bodoh karna cinta.

"Ahh liat ini semua gara-gara sihh evil itu" emosi donghae sudah tidak bisa di control. Lihatkan begitu menyedihkannya diriku.

Aku melihat hyukkie sedang menelpon seseorang. "Ah ne~ ahjumma sungmin sedang mabuk. Ah ne~ ahjumma" ujar hyukkie sambil memutuskan telponnya.

"Katanya ahjumma akan menjemput sungminnie" kata hyukkie. Dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie bangun" sayup-sayup kudengar suara eomma. Ah itu eomma kenapa eomma bisa disini?

"Ahh kepalaku pusing" aku langsung menyentuh kepalaku. Eomma membantuku jalan. Dan membukakanku pintu. Disana sudah ada supir yang menunggu. Supir itu pun menjalankan mobil.

"Besok acara pertemuan keluarga dan kamu akan bertemu calon tunanganmu. Eomma tidak ingin melihatmu menderita Lee Sungmin" Kata eomma sambil menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Tak ada tempat untukku pergi saat ini.

"Eomma hatiku sakit hiks.. kenapa hiks… kyuhyun tega meninggalkanku" aku menangis sambil menutup kedua wajahku. Eommaku langsung memelukku dan mengusap rambutku.

"Uljima. dia itu begitu bodoh meninggalkan anak eomma yang tampan dan lucu ini" eomma menghapus air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Selama perjalanan aku lebih memilih diam. Eomma sudah tertidur di bahuku. Pantas saja ini sudah jam 3 pagi .

"Eomma sudah sampai" eomma sama sekali tidak bangun. Huftt sebaiknya ku gendong saja eomma. Aku mengangkat eomma dan menyuruh supir untuk membuka pintu. Setelah itu aku baringkan eomma di ranjang tidurnya.

"Habis kemana kamu Lee Sungmin?" suara berat appa membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Anu, hmmm habis menemani donghae dan hyukkie pa" Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Keluarga choi sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu denganmu aku harap kamu jaga sikapmu"

"Ne Appa" Kataku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarku. Disana aku membaringkan tubuhku di badcover berwarna pink. Dan pada akhirnya aku memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie bangun chagi" eomma menggoyangkan badanku. Aku hanya menggeliat sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan membungkus kepalaku dengan selimut. "Yak bangun kau Lee Sungmin keluarga Choi sudah menunggu".

"Arraseo eomma" Aku langsung membuka selimutku dan mengucek-ngucek mataku. kulirik jam disampingku ternyata sudah jam 08.00.

"Mandi sana, lihat masa calon istri 'Choi Corp' bau begini" Eomma menutup kedua hidungnya.

"Mwo?" Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi kudengar sudara ketawa eomma. Aishh menyebalkan -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Aku sudah selesai mandi. Handuk yang melilit dipinggangku dan handuk kecil menggantung di leherku. Aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan mengambil baju putih polos dengan kerah V dan mengambil celana panjang hitam. Aku melirik foto dimana aku dan kyuhyun sedang berfoto mesra. Kyuhyun memegang kamera dan aku sedang memegang kertas. Aishh lihat air mataku turun lagi. Aku mengusap kasar air mataku. huftt semua kenangan bersamamu hanya tinggal di foto ini.

"Yak cepatlah Keluarga Choi sudah menunggu" Eomma datang dengan berkacak pinggang. "Arraseo eomma" Aku segera menyemprotkan parfum beraroma strawberry.

Aku segera turun dan berlari kecil. Disana sudah ada keluarga choi. Nyonya choi memakai dress merah muda sedangkan tuan choi memakai jas dan dasi berwarna biru. Disampingnya sudah ada anaknya memakai baju kemeja putih dan 2 kancingnya dibuka. Hoaaa pemandangan menarik.

"Yak apa yang kau perhatikan Lee sungmin" Teriak eommaku. Dan menyuruhku duduk disamping namja itu. Aku segera duduk disampingnya.

"Ahh maaf sebelumnya ini Lee Sungmin Tuan Choi Ki Ho shi. Dan ini istriku Lee Hyori" Ujar appa.

"Gwenchana Lee Dongwook shi. Ini istriku Choi Ji Woo dan ini anakku Choi Siwon dan ahh mana yunnie?" Tanya Tuan Choi. Siwon mengangkat bahunya.

"Ahh Kyuhyun ssi sedang kekamar mandi" Kata appa sambil menatapku.

Deg

Choi Kyuhyun? Adiknya Choi Siwon?

Sebenarnya aku kurang tau keluarga Kyuhyun karna tiap ditanya dia bilang appanya sedang diluar negri. Pantas saja ternyata dia anak Choi Ji Woo pemilik Hyundai.

"Ahh itu dia yak Yunnie" Ujar nyonya Choi. Kyuhyun menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. Sekali lagi hatiku sakit

"Ahh Kyuhyunnie kau mengenal Sungmin ssi?" Tanya Siwon. Ia terlihat bingung kenapa perubahan wajahku.

"Ne~ Dia mantan pacarku tapi aku sudah kembali bersama Seohyun" Katanya sambil duduk disamping nyonya choi. Nyonya choi memandangku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apakah yang kau katakana Choi Kyuhyun? Apakah cuman sebatas itu hubungan kita? Kau tau aku tidak tau kalau kamu itu anaknya tuan choi. Oh iya dan eomma aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Choi Siwon ssi" Ujarku dingin sambil masuk kedalam kamark. Dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun pabo hikss…hikss… apakah kau tidak bisa melihat hatiku huksss" Kataku terisak dengan suara parau. Hikss…hiks bodoh.

Cklek

"Lee Sungmin Kyuhyun ingin bicara" Eomma membuka pintu kamarku dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Minnie Mianhae" Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hiksss….Hikss Kau tau Kyunnie Hikss… Jika kau memintaku mati, aku akan mati" Aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal. Kyuhyun berusaha memelukku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Minnie jangan ucapkan itu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang kusayangi mati." Ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku hikss… hiks… membutuhkan mu untuk hidup" Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Mianhae kau harus bernafas tanpa aku" Ujarnya sambil meninggalkanku.

Hikss..Hiksss kita liat apakah aku bisa hidup tanpamu.

End

Mohon di Riview yahh ^^

Maaf ceritanya ngegantung ~_~

Author baru perlu banyak Masukan XD

Not Bashing

Not Silent Reader

Jangan Lupa Follow Twitter aku TelekineticsELF *numpang promosi ;)

Pasti difollback kok ^^


End file.
